


魔法的不便之处

by CakerJun



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakerJun/pseuds/CakerJun
Summary: 为个人魔法困扰的Jack同学的初夜故事。
Relationships: Jack Howl/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 4





	魔法的不便之处

Jack现正面临着和Vil学长交往以后的第一个危机。

时间要追溯到一个月前他们刚交往不久，Jack第一次被邀请到Vil床上的时候。那个Vil学长手里握着自己的东西上下撸动的画面实在太过刺激，Jack很不争气地在Vil面前突然不完全兽化了。

那本就比普通人粗大的阴茎在Vil的注视之下膨胀了两三倍，尾部迅速形成了硕大的锁结，他甚至无意识地扑倒了Vil学长，在Vil的肚子上磨蹭着射了出来。

“那种东西绝对不可能放进来！”然后就被如此激烈地拒绝了。在解决他个人魔法会在做爱的时候不自觉地发动这个问题前，Vil是不会和他做到最后一步了。

为什么会有这种情况，这么羞耻的问题Jack也没能向老师问出口来，多做几次就会习惯了吗？

好在第一次的时候Vil虽然被气得不轻，但是并没有拒绝Jack的“习惯策略”，一开始是三四天一次的频率，后来就变成了Jack几乎天天晚上都要往Pomefiore的寮长单人房里跑的情况。

除了最开始的几次以外，Jack再也没有出现过兽化的情况，明天是休息日，今晚或许可以做到最后。

这样想着，Jack敲开了Vil的房门，Vil刚从浴室里出来，水珠还在滴滴答答地从发尖落下，无法直视Vil氤氲着水汽、仿佛带了一丝淫靡气息的脸，Jack下意识别过了视线。

粉色的……

看到乳头从宽松的浴袍里露出来的一瞬间，Jack勃起了。他就这样杵在了原地，一旦下定决心要做什么事以后，就不由自主地紧张了起来。

“唉”Vil叹了口气，“过来，处男土豆，你准备在门口站一个晚上吗？”抓过Jack的手环到自己腰上，Vil抱着Jack直直倒在了床上。

“唔……嗯嗯”被Vil的舌头冲进了口腔，不擅长这样深吻的Jack只能追逐着对面灵巧的舌尖，来不及咽下的口水湿答答地流在了Vil脸上。

Jack伸手探进Vil的浴袍，顺着股缝摸到穴口的位置轻轻揉弄起来。“嗯？”指尖浅浅地戳进去，“为什么已经有点软了？”

“当然是我自己准备的吧！”Vil微微带着愠气支起身子，从床边的柜子里拿出润滑液和套子，“对象是个新手土豆，甚至还在和自己的个人魔法过不去，我只能自己学着扩张！”

好色气。明明还在被指责，想象着Vil学长一边蹙着眉头一边翻弄自己后穴的画面，Jack下面已经胀痛得快受不了。一只手覆上Vil的手掌拿过润滑液，一只手解开他胸前引人遐想的浴袍，Jack把人拉到自己腿上，再次吻了上去。

激烈的亲吻持续到舌头被吮吸得要发痛的地步。Jack胡乱往手上挤了一大圈润滑液，插入两根手指开始扩张，Vil挺起腰，抱着Jack的头难耐地去习惯异物在体内的感觉。还泛着水光的乳头明晃晃地在Jack眼前上下摆动，他舔舐起小小的凸起，然后又像是还不够一样咬住向外拉扯起来。

“嘶”Vil发出有些吃痛的声音，“可以了，进来。”

Jack两手配合着托起Vil，对着胀大发红的阴茎，Vil深吸一口气直接坐了下去。

“啊……”两个人一起发出了重重的闷哼。

“你先不要动。”Vil额头冒出了细细的汗珠，搂着Jack喘粗气，身体被涨满的感觉让他动弹不得。看着Vil眼角泛红的煽情模样却不能动，Jack觉得自己像等待被喂食的狗，拼命舔着Vil的脸颊。

揉搓Vil因为疼痛萎掉的性器到重新硬挺，Jack动了起来。肉棒搅动着过多的润滑液，发出靡靡的水声，混着囊袋拍打的声音刺激着Jack的神经。第一次被火热狭窄的甬道包裹的感觉让他快发疯，意识像是要脱离一样，只知道不停地冲撞紧贴自己的这具身体。

“嗯嗯啊……唔”Vil顺着Jack的顶弄扭动自己的腰，习惯了顿顿的痛感，柔软的肠肉渐渐放松下来，阴茎摩擦过一个凸起的硬块，像是电流一样的快感蹿上大脑，Vil猛地把背弓直。

“啊啊！……嗯啊”Jack心领神会地朝那个方向开始操弄。

快要射的时候Jack咬紧了牙关，虽然没有出现兽化的锁结，却像犬科动物一样持续射精了三次。Vil感受到体内源源不断的热流，等到长久的射精终于结束的时候，他也蹭着Jack的腹部泄了出来。

“呼……呼”，Vil瘫在了床上，今天在浴室里自己准备的时候就花了很长时间，现在他已经使不上一点力气了。

Jack喉咙里发出野兽一样的低鸣，直直盯着Vil还在开阖的穴口，套子毫无作用地滑脱了，大量的体液从小洞里汨汨地流出。轻轻爱抚刚刚还在大开大合的地方，Jack再次探身压在了Vil身上，“Vil学长……”


End file.
